


Un bebé nuevo

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Relación establecida, Romance, alternative universe, cena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia va a pedirle algo especial a su esposo.





	Un bebé nuevo

Sin tanta malicia como para idear un plan que le permitiera cumplir su objetivo, Arturia Pendragon llamó por teléfono a su mejor amiga.

—Irisviel necesito un consejo.

— _Claro, dime ¿qué pasa?_

—Necesito hacer que Gilgamesh se enoje conmigo.

— _¿Para qué?_

—Si se molesta conmigo puedo usarlo como excusa para irme de la casa una semana.

— _Arturia ¿lo estas engañando?_

—No.

— _Puedes decirme Artie, sabes que la verdad va a quedar entre nosotras._

—Irisviel yo amo a Gilgamesh y le soy fiel.

— _¿Entonces a dónde tienes planeado ir?_

—Quiero irme una semana a Odaiba, a la Comiket.

— _Ohhhh ya veo y no quieres que él lo sepa._

—Así es, mi gusto por los dōjinshi es la única cosa que realmente me avergonzaría que Gil supiera sobre mí.

— _Bueno Artie, la verdad no sé qué consejo puedo darte, yo nunca discuto con Kiritsugu, aunque hubo una vez..._

—¿Sí?

— _La única vez que Kiritsugu y yo peleamos fuertemente fue cuando yo quería tener un bebé, pero él se negó, dijo que no quería hijos y se fue tres días de la casa._

—¿De verdad?, ¿por qué no me contaste?.

— _Yo estaba desecha y aunque eres mi mejor amiga no me hubiera gustado que me vieras así, tengo mi orgullo aunque no lo creas. En fin, cuando él regreso lo hizo muy calmado, dijo que había tenido tiempo para pensar el asunto y bueno al final tuvimos a Ilya._

—Entonces ¿crees que Gilgamesh se moleste conmigo si le pido un hijo?

— _No va a molestarse, pero si va a conmocionarse, Kiritsugu dice que le pasa a todos los hombres, entonces tú te haces la digna, le dices que vas a darle tiempo para pensar y entonces te vas a Odaiba, luego regresas y le dices que él tiene razón y que mejor se esperen._

—Irisviel eres brillante.

— _Gracias, pero no lo olvides Arturia, tienes que ser convincente, prepara una cena especial y ponte algún vestido, que crea que hablas enserio._

—Entiendo.

 

.............

 

Arturia preparó una cena digna de un rey, incluso compró varias botellas del vino favorito de Gilgamesh. Se puso un vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas a juego, soltó su cabello y lo onduló un poco. Puso la mesa, colocó un par de velas para crear ambiente y finalmente aguardó a que su esposo llegara a casa.

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y fue recibido por la visión de su esposa elegante y preciosa no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar que quizá se había olvidado de alguna festividad importante, hizo un rápido repaso en su mente, su aniversario sería dentro de dos meses y los cumpleaños de ambos ya habían pasado; seguro de que no había una razón en especial para celebrar decidió relajarse, cenar y esperar a que su mujer se explicara.

Arturia actuó de manera complaciente, le sirvió una gran cantidad de comida a su esposo y también de vino. Gilgamesh estaba feliz, pero aun así sabía que su mujer se traía algo entre manos, así que cuido la cantidad de alcohol que bebía, esperando la jugada de su amada.

Pasados unos minutos, justo después de que el hombre se hubiera llevado a la boca un pedazo de ternera, su esposa se aclaró la garganta para captar su atención.

—Gil he estado pensando —dijo dulcemente haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja mientras masticaba su comida— quiero tener un bebé —Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente.

El rubio empezó a ahogarse con la ternera, tosió y de inmediato tomó su copa de vino para pasarse el bocado, mientras Arturia se alegró internamente, al parecer Irisviel había acertado con su consejo. La rubia reprimió una sonrisa y siguió adelante con su plan.

—No te agrada la idea ¿verdad?—preguntó fingiendo estar afligida.

Gilgamesh que ya se había tranquilizado la miró un momento pero no dijo palabra, se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta quedar a lado de la mujer que seguía en su lugar y esperó a que ella lo mirara.

La rubia se puso nerviosa, giró su cabeza hacia arriba lentamente, tenía la intención de mirar a los ojos al hombre, pero el cabello de éste los cubría haciendo una extraña sombra que le daba una expresión que asustaba. Arturia se levantó quedando frente a él.

—¿Gil? —Lo llamó la mujer, pero como respuesta el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó por la cintura pegándola a él y luego estrelló sus labios en los suyos iniciando un hambriento beso pasional.

Arturia abrió los ojos de golpe totalmente sorprendida. 

—Gil..... mmm... espera... —El hombre no hizo caso, escabulló sus manos bajo la falda del vestido, amasando sus blancas piernas separándolas para después impulsarla hacia él, cargándola, haciendo que abrazará su cadera con sus piernas para no caerse— Gil... por favor espera... —insistió poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su esposo intentado razonar con él, mas el hombre ignoró su petición y se encaminó a un sofá cercano donde recostó a la rubia sin parar sus insistentes besos y caricias.

La mente de Arturia para este punto, estaba nublada gracias a los estímulos del hombre sobre ella y lentamente fue dejándose llevar, participando más activamente en los actos de su marido, acariciándolo de vuelta y gimiendo en su boca sin reservas. Dejó de besarlo para tomar aire y Gilgamesh aprovecho para dirigir sus atenciones, a la suave piel del cuello de su mujer.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó ella sintiéndose arder, a lo que el rubio giró ligeramente la cabeza para acercarse a su oído. 

—Voy a darte lo que quieres cariño, voy a preñarte —Le susurró mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta encontrarse con sus bragas y empezó a tirar de ellas para retirarlas.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos al sentir esta acción y tras las palabras del hombre, la lucidez volvió a ella, alejó la mano del rubio de su ropa interior y lo miró. 

—Gilgamesh, escúchame necesito que hablemos, no quiero un bebé —Le dijo agobiada y jadeante.

El de ojos rojos frunció el ceño, su mirada no disimulaba en lo más mínimo su creciente enojo, se incorporó sentándose en el sofá mirando hacia el frente y cruzó los brazos.

—No hace ni diez minutos querías un bebé y ahora ¿ya no quieres? ¿a qué estás jugando Arturia?—El hombre no contuvo el enojo en su voz.

La rubia se congeló mientras miraba el perfil de su pareja, el plan de Irisviel era bueno, pero nunca consideró que Gilgamesh estuviera de acuerdo con la petición de buenas a primeras, entonces se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo al ignorar los sentimientos y deseos de su esposo. Aunque el plan hubiera resultado bien, ella se hubiera ido feliz a Odaiba, mientras que su esposo se hubiera quedado en casa preocupado por ella y pensando en un asunto de gran importancia que al final no serviría de nada, pues la rubia regresaría cambiando de opinión sobre su petición. La mujer se decepcionó de sí misma, su marido no se merecía esto de su parte, tenía que ser honesta y decidió empezar con el asunto de tener descendencia.

—Un bebé lo va a cambiar todo y me gustan las cosas como están ahora, solos tú y yo —dijo ella haciendo que Gilgamesh se volteara a mirarla manteniendo sus brazos cruzados—, quiero disfrutar de esto un poco más antes de que nuestra familia crezca —Ella lo miró a los ojos en todo momento.

El semblante del rubio se relajó y sus ojos se suavizaron, descruzó los brazos y giró su cuerpo hacia su mujer.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero tus acciones y tus palabras no embonan Arturia, si en verdad no quieres un hijo ahora, por qué hiciste todo esto de la cena, las velas, ese vestido que sabes que me tienta demasiado, dime la verdad o vamos a tener un problema—Esta vez su tono no era de enojo, era de completa seriedad poniendo alerta a la mujer que bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Yo esperaba que necesitaras un tiempo para pensar en mi petición y así podría irme unos días—confesó mirándose las manos.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Irte a dónde? —preguntó ansioso— ¿Con quién? —Los ojos del rubio se estrecharon acusadoramente haciendo que su esposa lo mirara y lo corrigiera inmediatamente. 

—No pienses cosas que no son Gil —Ella pudo ver un atisbo de incredulidad en los ojos de su esposo, así que simplemente le soltó la verdad— quería ir a Odaiba —confesó apenada esperando que Gilgamesh siguiera con sus cuestionamientos, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el rubio comenzara a reír sonoramente.

—Fuhahahahahaha ¿Hiciste todo esto para irte a la Comiket sin decirme?

La rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó consternada.

Pero Gilgamesh le contestó lo que él quiso. 

—¿Qué vas cada año? Lo sé desde antes de casarnos—dijo calmadamente, pero Arturia no se conformó. 

—No pregunté desde cuándo, pregunté cómo—Insistió en lo que quería saber, pero el hombre decidió que no iba a revelarle esa información, así que contestó otra cosa.

—Además compraste el boleto por internet y el mensajero lo trajo antier mientras te duchabas mi amor, así que como buen esposo lo recibí por ti—La mujer picó el anzuelo y se concentró en la nueva información que la estaba enojando.

—¿Y por qué no me lo diste? —cuestionó a lo que el hombre permaneció tranquilo.

—Como la fecha es cercana esperaba que me lo comentaras, pero en vez de eso, montaste todo esto —dijo mirándola de nuevo acusadoramente y continuó hablando— si no confías en mí no sé cuál es el punto de este matrimonio —Gilgamesh tenía una mirada dura, pero Arturia lo conocía demasiado bien, él no estaba enojado, estaba disfrutando de la peculiar situación en la que estaban, así que ella decidió seguirle el juego.

—Tienes razón —dijo levantándose del sofá— quizá deberíamos separarnos por lo sano —Soltó con voz neutra a lo que el rubio la jaló haciéndola caer sobre su regazo. 

—Arturia es la primera vez que tenemos un desacuerdo causado por ti, déjame disfrutarlo un poco —Le pidió el hombre hablándole al oído.

La rubia al escuchar esto último se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, así que se acomodó en los brazos de Gilgamesh y hundió la cara en su cuello, soltando un suspiro al aspirar el aroma de su esposo.

—Lo siento, esto es lo más inmaduro que he hecho en mi vida —Se disculpó la mujer a lo que su cónyuge comenzó a mimarla besando su cabello, su frente y luego todo su rostro.

—Aunque indebido fue entretenido, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, la próxima vez que me pidas un bebé no me voy a contener—dijo el rubio con cierto borde oscuro y provocativo en su voz.

—¿Aún quieres hacerlo? —Le preguntó la mujer, sorprendiendo al rubio. 

—¿Un bebé? —preguntó confundido, a lo que Arturia rió. 

—No, ya sabes mi opinión al respecto, te preguntó si quieres jugar conmigo a hacer un bebé, pero sin hacer uno realmente—Gilgamesh sabía que no necesitaba contestar a esa pregunta, sonrió y sin mas se apoderó de la boca de su mujer.


End file.
